Primary Hyperoxaluria is a rare genetic disease that often results in kidney failure and premature death. It often has a late diagnosis due to the similarity of symptoms to stone disease and other kidney diseases. There is no known cure apart from a small percentage of individuals who respond completely to pyridoxine therapy. The OHF International Hyperoxaluria Workshop will be held in Boston, MA, June 21-22, 2019. The Workshop has been held every 2 - 3 years since 1990 and represents the only meeting where scientists and physician scientists meet to specifically discuss all issues related to the diagnosis, therapy and pathophysiology of the hyperoxaluria diseases. This meeting has been an invaluable resource for sharing information, fostering new ideas and forming collaborations. Two full day sessions run in parallel will be devoted to educating affected individuals and their families on relevant aspects of the disease. Funds are requested to assist the Workshop in meeting its goals of (1) Bringing together basic scientists and physician scientists with a range of expertise?s to discuss current ideas on the causes, diagnosis and treatment of primary, enteric and other hyperoxalurias. (2) Providing a venue and environment that encourages scientific interactions. (3) Promoting the dissemination of ideas and research strategies, that might lead to novel insights into the etiology and pathogenesis of the hyperoxalurias and the formulation of new treatment strategies. (4) Facilitating the entry of new, young researchers into the field of primary hyperoxaluria and other oxalate-related diseases. (5) Informing PH patients, families and friends of the latest advances in our understanding and clinical management of PH.